The New Apartment
by LarsElphie
Summary: AU - Rizzles Maura and Jane are starting University in Boston and need an apartment to live. Two different realities, two different worlds, two different families, are about to collide.
1. Chapter 1

_AU Rizzles meet in while looking for a house for college. Sorry for grammar mistakes, but english isn't my native language and I don't have a beta for now. If you want to help me you can contact me 3 Thanks for reading._

**_THE NEW APARTMENT_**

When Jane got her admission letter for the BCU, she hid it.

She didn't want her father to spend way too much money for her, and besides, she was planning to be a cop, so she really needn't to go to University.

But then her mother found it. Angela always wanted her house to be perfectly cleaned, but with three teenagers at home, it was barely impossible. So at Saturdays she used to shout until she got them out the house, so that she could clean their rooms. And that Saturday, Jane was too tired to think about the BCU letter that she hid previously that week, and when she heard Angela go like "JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI COME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW" she slapped her head and run to her bedroom as fast as she could.

Two weeks later, his father took home the newspaper, and he and Angela looked up for apartments near the University for Jane. When Jane tried to object because you know it's a university of course there's a campus, her mother shushed her.

"Jane, you're not gonna live in those rooms, their dirtier than you and your brother's rooms combined, and we really was planning to buy you a house, anyway. So, all you really need to do is wait until we find something cute for you, if you don't want to help." Jane got back to her room.

No, she didn't want to help, and no, she didn't want a new apartment, and no, she didn't want to go to university. And no, no, she didn't want her parents to house-shopping for her.

xxx

When Maura Isles got her admission letter for BCU, she was thrilled.

She was really excited because this was such a new experience for her, after her abroad college. It was something new and something strange and wow, she couldn't stop smiling. She told her mother three weeks later, after she found a really cute little apartment near university.

She really wanted to go to campus, but she knew her father wouldn't agree. Not that he didn't want her to, but he thought that an apartment would be a better choice, and would actually be more convenient. Maura had talked to him first, because her mother Constance was in Europe at time. He said that he was really proud of her, and that he couldn't believe that his own daughter was so beautiful and smart. Maura didn't object. She was happy at the idea of an apartment of her own.

Not that she didn't have enough privacy in her house, way too big for just three people, but after the college years, she really wanted a change, and this was it. So before telling her mother she went shopping for apartments , and she fell in love with this little one at the top of a building two blocks away the university. She was amazed when she first saw it.

Constance was happy, as well. She told her daughter that she was really the perfect daughter, and then she excused herself and went to her study, saying that she had work to do. Maura sighed and went to her room. Although it was shiny clean, she started sorting her books.

She looked forward the moment she would move into her new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_So first of all I really wanted to thank the Guest that left a lovely review to my first chapter, saying that I needed a proof reader. Yes, I so do, so please, if anyone wants to become my beta I'd be really happy Fell free to message me for everything. English isn't my native language so I really could use some help, and for any spelling or grammar mistake, I am really sorry and ashamed by myself *insert little Sasha Alexander gif here*. And second, thanks to all the people that favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I really appreciate that. Hope you enjoy this._

___Oh, and I really don't own anything. Not even the apartment._

**The New Apartment** – **Chapter 2**

Jane looked down at her phone, waiting for her father to call her. He promised he would have picked her up after she saw this third apartment, but he was anywhere to be seen. And it was starting to rain. So Jane got back in the hall of the building, and she sat on the first step of the stairs.

It was the end of a long day. She had spent the morning baby-sitting their neighbors' daughter, and the afternoon helping Frankie with his homework. College started in four days and he hadn't touched any homework yet. Neither he did that afternoon, because Jane really wanted to play basketball, instead of helping her stupid brother, so they simply went out playing. And when Angela found them, Jane simply walked away, saying she'd go to see the third apartment of the week. The other two were too small one, and too crowded the other. She just wanted a room by herself that wasn't seven feet tall and she really didn't want six other girls with her. So she hoped the third one would have been better.

But it wasn't. It was with three other girls, and just had one bathroom. Plus, she'd have had to be in a room with a girl that seemed a real drug dealer, and Jane didn't want to have issues with her if she ever did it as a cop. So she thanked them all and went waiting for her father on the street. From there she could see the University. That was her favorite place of all Boston, a place where people were actually trying to do something good with their lives. Jane knew that her father was doing his best to let her study in that University, and Jane couldn't think about a better way to thank him, than to actually graduate and do what she loved most: helping people. Whether it was as a cop or as something else.

It was pouring down outside, and Jane wandered once again where her father was. She just wanted to go home, take a shower and go to bed. Maybe for once she would also accept the tea her mom usually made at evenings, because dinner with the girls of the apartment was really bad and she barely ate some pasta.

But she wanted to go home. And her father wasn't there.

"Damn! I want my car!" She said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Asked a voice from the top of the stairs. Actually, it was higher. Probably from the top floor.

"I'm sorry! I was talking with myself!" Jane shouted, and then heard a tumble.

She stood up and run up the stairs, looking for the mysterious voice that fell.

She found a girl, her butt on the floor and a few groceries shops near her on the floor. The girl had long honey-blond hair and sweet hazel eyes. She had a concerned look on her face, and was holding some keys in her hand.

"Oh- I'm sorry. You need some help?"

The girl looked up at Jane and she smiled shyly.

"Uhm, yeah. I was just trying to open the door, but I guess I had too many shops in my hands. And also, these heels –" she pointed at her feet "- they aren't really comfortable. I'm trying to get use to them, but, you know.."

The girl blushed and looked down, trying to free her left hand from the shops. Jane held a hand for her and took a shop.

"Whoah. Looks like you have provisions for the whole year."

The girl smiled and tried to get up. Her smile was beautiful, Jane thought. Actually, all of her seemed to be beautiful.

"Well, I just moved in, and I went shopping, and then everything was so heavy.. I heard you cursing down there and I wanted to see what was going on, but I had to put these things down first and then.."

"You had your butt on the floor." Jane concluded.

"Guess so."

The girl took the hand Jane was holding her and finally got up. She looked around her and picked three shops up and then she unlocked the door of her apartment. Jane smiled and took the two left shops inside, following the girl.

She put her shops on what seemed to be the kitchen counter, and threw the keys on the table in the middle of the room. The house was little but really comfortable. In the middle of the room there was a big white table, with too many chairs for just one person. On the left there was a little kitchen, a fridge, and a large black counter with some appliances on it. On the right there was a big couch with a lot of colorful pillows on it, and a television in front of it. Above the television there was the biggest library Jane had ever seen in her life, and she just stared at it for a minute.

"Well, my father insisted that I should bring my books here because you don't know what you may need. So I brought them, but just a few." The girl smiled at Jane and opened the fridge.

"Well, you could just sell them and be the richest person ever!"

The girl turned to Jane, a shocked look on her face.

"Are you mad? My books. I will not sell them."

Jane tried to hold a laugh, and looked at the girl with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, it was a joke."

In that moment her phone rang, and Jane made a little jump.

"Hey baby, it's me. I'm sorry but I have to finish a work here and it's late and maybe you could walk back home?"

"Dad, it's raining outside." Jane replied.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Well, do you mind staying there with the girls a little longer? I'll be there in a hour."

He hung before Jane could tell anything more.

"Looks like you are stuck here." The girl smiled and closed the fridge.

"Are you hungry?"

"Aehm.. actually, yes."

"You are the girl that the girls on the second floor were waiting for?"

Jane looked at the girl with confused eyes.

"Oh, I know because we go to the same university and I met them when I moved here. They told me that I could lean on them for anything, and they also asked me if I wanted to move with them instead of moving here alone. I told them that I was good like this, and I think they hate me a bit for that. But, hey, they would have sold my books just like you want to do."

"I do not! And damn, you talk a lot."

The girl looked at Jane with a sad look, and went back on the groceries shops.

They stayed silence for a couple of minutes. Jane was studying the girl's movements. She seemed so controlled and calm, so beautiful but also so sad.

"Hey, I was just kidding. Damn. You don't really get sarcasm, uh? Maybe I'd better go."

"No, please, stay." The girl stared at Jane with her beautiful hazel eyes and asked her silently to stay.

"I'll make you dinner. And you can teach me how to joke." A little smile lightened her face.

"'kay." Jane answered, and walked to the counter where the girl was putting random things from the shops.

"Thank you."

They worked together for a while, in silence.

Suddenly the girl turned to Jane and handed her a box of peas. "I'm Maura, by the way."

Jane took the box and smiled. "I'm Jane."


	3. Chapter 3

_So here we are with the third chapter. I want to thank Sammy (TheSamster), because she's so sweet and she helped me with this one and, well, thank you. This wouldn't have been as good without your help. And thank to everyone who followed and favorited this story. _

_I really do hope you like it. Let me know what you think. _

___Oh, and I really don't own anything. Not even the apartment._

**Chapter 3**

Maura made a delicious dinner that night. She cooked some homemade burgers and served them with salad. When Jane asked if she could have some French fries, Maura look astonished at her and shook her head.

"Are you mad, Jane? I don't buy those things. They're very unhealthy."

Jane couldn't help but laugh. She was so guileless and sweet.

"Don't laugh at me!" She said, throwing a dishcloth at Jane. But Jane's laugh was contagious, and Maura fought to remain serious.

"Come on! Are you telling me you don't like French fries?" Jane asked the girl.

Maura smiled softly. "Yeah, I do." She admitted. "But I don't eat them very often. Actually, I never eat them. The last time I ate them I think it was like, five years ago." She counted on her fingers.

Jane looked shocked.

"You must be crazy!" She exclaimed. But still, she couldn't stop thinking that Maura was one of the best people she had met in her life. She was sweet, and extremely smart, and beautiful, and she had a sort of sadness inside her that scared Jane slightly. But Maura seemed so happy to be with her that Jane couldn't help but be happy too.

After they ate their dinner and washed the dishes, Maura asked Jane if she wanted to do something else. Jane's father still hadn't called her back, so Jane said that maybe they could watch some TV while she waited for her dad. Maura nodded happily.

So there they were, on the couch, watching some random movie on TV, talking about everything and nothing. Jane told Maura about her family, and that her father was probably working late because of her university taxes. She told Maura that her parents wanted her to go to university, even if they couldn't actually afford it. She also talked about her brothers and her anxious mother who wanted her to have a full university experience even if she was scared to death for her only daughter. Maura listened to every word carefully, commenting here and there, smiling, and most of all laughing. She didn't have such funny stories about her family to tell, so she told Jane that she was happy just listening to hers. And Jane was happy she listened. She already loved the sound of her laugh, the way her hazel eyes looked at her with interest and the way she covered her mouth with her hand whether Jane told something embarrassing about one of her relatives. Jane had never felt this way with any of her friends. Of course she had fun with them, both boys and girls, and she laughed a lot, but with Maura that night, everything was different, and in some way, special. Maybe it was the rain outside, maybe it was because the meeting with the girls of the other apartment was weird, maybe it was because she just wanted someone to look at her with complete sincerity as Maura did.

They talked for hours, and when Jane's father eventually arrived it was past midnight.

"I better go home too." Maura said while putting her high heels back on.

"What? You don't live here?" Jane asked.

"Umm, yeah, but I'm officially moving tomorrow. I don't have a mattress yet, so I'm going home for the night."

Jane smiled at her. She was so short without heels, and now that she had them back on, she looked quite high, almost as high as Jane.

"Hey, here's my number. If you want we can meet again sometime!" Maura said handing her a piece of paper. The numbers were written with a beautiful and neat handwriting.

"Yeah sure!"

"And… umm... I hope you find a nice apartment soon."

Jane looked at the pen Maura used to write her number and took Maura's hand in hers. She wrote her number with her messy handwriting on the side of Maura's wrist.

Maura gave her a little smile.

"Thank you."

"Goodnight Jane." Maura said while locking the apartment door.

"Goodnight Maura."

xxx

Jane woke up when one of her brothers threw a basketball ball at her head.

"Come on Jane, let's play. We only have three days of freedom left!" Frankie yelled and then ran outside. Jane turned over in bed and looked for her phone and saw that she had three messages.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the warmth of her bed. It was early autumn in Boston and she loved the mild climate. She opened her eyes again a few minutes later, picked up her phone again and started to read the messages. One was from one of her college friends, asking her if she was free in the afternoon, one was from her brother Tommy, telling her that he was out and their mother didn't know, and one was from an unknown number.

_Hi Jane. It's Maura. I thought about something all night long, actually I thought about it even when we were together last night but I didn't want to scare you. Probably I'm scaring you now. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Text me as soon as you wake up, please._

It was sent at 7:30 in the morning. That girl is crazy, Jane thought. But then she remembered their dinner together and her laugh, she couldn't help but smile. Jane texted back: _Morning Maura. I'm sorry I only woke up just now, how are you? You can ask me anything you know._

Hearing her brother calling her from downstairs, Jane quickly got up and changed in a white t-shirt and shorts.

Her phone binged while she was lacing up her shoes.

_Well, good morning to you to. You're not a morning person, are you? Anyway, I know that you are looking for an apartment with some girls, and I know that I'm a bit weird and probably socially awkward, but I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me. I have an extra room and I was planning on making a study out of it but, you know... If you need a place to stay, I can give you one. Let me know what you think. Sorry for the long message. Have a nice day. Maura xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thank you very much for the love and for the grest response. Thanks to the sweet Sammy for fixing up the chapter. Hope you enjoy._

___Oh, and I really don't own anything. Not even the apartment._

**Chapter 4**

"Come on Jane! Your head isn't in the game. Concentrate! " Frankie said, throwing her the basketball.

Jane smiled at him and scored a basket with ease.

"Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't ready!"

"Oh well, Frankie. I win, again. "

Jane pushed him gently and went back into the house.

Angela welcomed her with a warm smile, but that smile changed to a frown when she saw Frankie pushing past Jane.

"Why aren't you doing your homework, Frankie? I told you that you are not allowed to go out until you have finished your homework. Now go back to your room."

Frankie sighed and walked upstairs.

"Come on Ma! It's his last few days before school starts up again."

"Don't stand up for him, Jane." Angela told her. She handed Jane a bowl of potatoes and gave her a knife, "Help me with lunch, will you?"

Jane started peeling the potatoes while her mother washed her hands.

"So last night I saw this apartment..." Jane started casually.

"And..?"

"Well, the first one was with three weird girls, actually nice girls, but too messy and loud and I didn't like the house."

"Oh Jane, you will never find anywhere to live if you are so critical!"

"Let me finish! And then I met this girl, Maura, who lived on the top floor, and I waited for Pops at her place."

Angela looked at Jane.

"She seemed like a really nice girl. A little reserved, but very sweet. And this morning she asked me if I would like to move in with her. Her apartment is quite as big as the other one I saw yesterday, but for two I think it would be more comfortable. What do you think?"

Angela hugged her daughter.

"Oh, Jane, I am so happy! Your father thought you'd never do it, but here you are telling me that you have found an apartment at last!."

Jane gently wriggled out of the hug and smiled.

"I'll go back today and have a better look round at the house, and tonight I'll tell you my final decision."

She headed out of the kitchen, before her mother had the chance to start crying.

"Oh, have you seen Tommy this morning at all?" She asked her mother guffawing.

Xxx

"And this..." Maura said opening a red door. "This would be your room. We can paint it in any other colour if you don't like white. "

Maura looked shyly at Jane and let her in. The room was bigger than the one Jane had at her own house, and it had a big window with a nice view of the university.

"I know there isn't much furniture, and that we may need to look for another bed, but if you like it..."

"I love it, Maura."

The bed was big and beside the white wall. It had a light blue sheet and a blue pillow on it.

"The bed was already here when I bought this place, I changed the sheet this morning with a new one, but if you don't like it we can change it…"

"Maura, I'm telling you, I love it. This is perfect. I love this apartment. But are you sure you don't want to use this room as a study?"

"Oh, I think that there's enough space in mine for a desk, and I'm planning on buying a new library anyway, so, if you want, this is yours."

"Oh my God! Thank you!" with that outburst Jane suddenly just wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulder and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Maura didn't hug her back but didn't move away either.

"Thank you very much, Maura. I love it!"

Jane smiled at her and walked to the window.

"So what will you study at BCU?" Jane asked.

"Umm... Medicine. I'm not sure what I'm going to do in the future, but I've always wanted to be a doctor, what about you?"

"Oh, random things I guess. I don't know which lessons I'll be attending, because I'm gonna be a cop one day, so I don't really know what to do here.. I guess I'll figure out."

Jane smiled at Maura and sat on the bed.

"So you're moving in today?" Jane asked.

"Yes, my own bed arrived this morning and my room is ready, so I think I'll spend my first night here."

"Great, seems like I'm moving in here today as well." Jane said, getting up.

"What?" Maura asked.

"I'm not gonna let you sleep here alone. You know, it's our apartment now, so I'm moving in here with you. Right now."

"But, Jane, what will your parents say? And what about your things, you don't even have a toothbrush."

"That is why I'm gonna need your help. I have my car here, so we can go to my house, talk to my parents, take my things and then we can have dinner tonight here together."

Maura smiled at her. Yes, she was happy with her new friend's idea.


	5. Chapter 5

_So this one is a bit longer than the other ones. Lot of things going on. Again thanks to the sweetest beta ever, Sammy :) And thanks to you guys, you really are amazing with the reviews and all. Love you all :) Enjoy 3_

_Oh, and I really don't own anything. Not even the apartment._

**Chapter 5**

Jane's family loved Maura.

After years of three unmanageable children and years of yelling and fighting with each other, that night was different. Angela looked fascinated at Maura as she gently picked up her fork to eat her salad that Angela made her for dinner. She had insisted a few days before that the two girls should have dinner with them. Frankie and Tommy were captivated by Maura and looked at her with their mouths open. Frank Rizzoli enjoyed, for the first time, talking whilst eating with the family. Maura told the Rizzoli's so many things about her life, her studies and her interests, and Jane was really happy she took her new friend home. During that dinner Jane realized that she knew very little about her new friend, and looked forward to know more about her.

After dinner, Maura offered to help Angela with the dishes, while Jane, Tommy and Frankie watched the rerun of a football game. Jane listened carefully to the conversation her new friend was having with her mother, and when she heard the first awkward boyfriend question, she rushed in the kitchen.

"Ma, do you need help?"

Angela looked at her daughter suspiciously.

Jane smiled and grabbed a wet dish.

"Stop bothering Maura with all these questions." She hissed.

"But Jane, I'm just asking Maura some things." Angela replied.

"Yes, Jane, it doesn't matter. I'm happy to have a conversation ." Maura smiled at Jane and handed her another wet dish.

"'Okay, but Ma doesn't always know when to stop."

Angela hit Jane's harm and took the dish from her hands to dry it off.

"Well, I think I'm done here." Maura announced. She wiped her hands and Angela put away the last dish on the shelf.

"Are you ready to go home Jane?" Maura asked smiling.

Jane smiled. Of course she was ready.

Xxx

"Maura!" Jane yelled from the bathroom. The bathroom was in-between their bedrooms, and it was pretty big. You could reach the two bedrooms with two doors, one near the couch and one near the kitchen table, and they were linked by a little corridor, the one that provided access to the bathroom.

"Yes?" Maura popped her head round the door and looked inside.

"Hey, where can I put these things?"

Jane showed her a bag full of shampoos, hair conditioners and lotions.

"You can put everything in the shower, or maybe on that shelf I freed for you." She said, pointing at the top self in the bathroom cabinet, "Because you're tall and I can't reach it properly, so it's all yours."

Maura smiled and Jane looked at the shelf.

"You mean that I have to line up all my things there?"

"Of course, Jane! Don't tell me you used to pile everything up on a shelf at home!"

Jane smiled sheepishly.

"Come on Jane, don't be messy." Maura smiled at her and sashayed out of the bathroom. Jane glanced at her butt, before turning to the shelf.

"All right, buddy. We both know this won't last, but let's make Maura happy."

It was almost 11 p.m. when Jane had everything tidied up. She had even hung her clothes up in her wardrobe. She found Maura curled up on the couch, with a little blanket over her legs. She seemed so little, staring at the TV with a stupid smile on her face, like she was watching the most beautiful cartoons. But when Jane looked at the TV, she found out that Maura wasn't watching cartoons at all, but a black and white documentary.

"Ahem… Maura?"

"Yes?" Maura turned to Jane, forgetting her documentary.

"Well, I was wondering, aren't you tired?"

"A little." Maura answered, yawning. "But this is too interesting! Do you want to watch? It's about Spain in the early twenties, when…"

"God, please no." Jane interrupted. "It's even in black and white."

"Yes, it's so much more fun that way!" Maura exclaimed smiling.

"No, more boring." Jane joked.

"I am not boring." Maura suddenly turned the TV of and swiftly walked to her bedroom.

"What, Maura, what's wrong?" Jane followed her.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Jane.." Maura closed the bedroom door in Jane's face,

"What did I say?" Jane asked at the closed door.

Realizing that she wouldn't get an answer, She slowly walked to her room and laid in her new bed.

Xxx

For the millionth time that night, Jane turned in bed. She was just so charged up, she couldn't sleep. She watched once again the little clock she put on her night table and saw that only one hour passed since she switched off the lights. After Maura went to bed she watched some TV program and little after midnight she went to her room. Now it was 2 p.m., and she couldn't sleep.

She got up and went into the kitchen, already familiar with the house. She liked it, the way everything was in place and organized.

While she opened the fridge she wandered why Maura acted so weirdly before going to bed, but she couldn't find an answer.

She opened the milk bottle and poured some milk in a pot, intending to heat it up. She sat on the kitchen counter near the stove and waited.

When she was sure the milk was quite hot, she took the cup she brought from home and poured the milk in it, then went sat at the table.

She was staring at the cup when she heard soft footsteps approaching.

Maura was wearing a white nightgown, with blue socks in her feet. She looked so cute, like a baby.

"Hey." She said to Jane, sitting across her at the table.

"Hey." Jane answered, sipping her milk.

"What's that?" Maura asked.

"Oh, it's milk. My ma used to heat some milk up when we couldn't sleep."

Maura smiled. "Why couldn't you sleep, Jane?"

"I don't know. I guess it's the new bed. And the new apartment. And probably the whole university thing." She paused and looked at her cup.

"And… you."

Maura looked at Jane.

"Why? What have I done?"

"You know, you just went to bed like that and you seemed so upset. I didn't want to upset you. I am sorry if I did anything wrong."

Jane was playing with her black cup, still avoiding Maura's gaze.

"Jane. I am sorry. You did nothing wrong. It's just…"

Maura took her head in her hands.

"What? Maura, you can talk to me. We live together now. I don't want us to be strangers."

Maura breathed in.

"It's just that everyone used to think that I was a bore. I already knew I was, but then you told me that as well, and I just, I didn't want you to think that I am, because I want us to be friends, and I have never had a friend, so, I was just so sad. Because I want to be your friend, and I don't want you to think that I am awkward. Which I am, but…"

Jane took Maura's hand in hers, moving the cup.

"Maura. Please. Stop." Jane said, looking into Maura's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Look, I was just joking, okay? I do not think that you are a bore, for real. Actually, I think that you are one of the most interesting people I have ever met. And you don't need to be any different from who you actually are with me, all right?"

Jane smiled sweetly, caressing Maura's hands lightly.

"Are you sure, Jane? I have never had a close friend before."

Jane nodded and went back to her cup. She pushed it towards Maura.

"Come on. Ma always said that 'some milk at midnight is a remedy for everything'."

Maura took the cup in her hands, smiled at Jane and took a sip.

"Hey, what if we watch some boring documentary before we go to sleep? I saw you have plenty of them above the TV."

"Sounds good, but stop snooping in my things."

"Hey! I didn't snoop. You left me here and I didn't know what to do."

Maura smiled at Jane. "And my documentaries aren't boring."

They left the cup of milk on the table and sat on the couch. Maura choose a DVD and pressed play. She curled her legs under her body and intertwined her hands in her lap.

When a couple of minutes later she turned to Jane, who's eyes had already closed.

"Jane?"

Jane opened one eye and looked at Maura.

"You want to go to the bed?"

Jane shook her head and closed her eye again.

Maura smiled and rested her head on Jane's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

So here we are with chapter 6. Sorry it took longer, but it has been a busy month with _my_ university and I was just so tired. Again, sorry for the mistakes. Be kind. This one is without edits, but hopefully Sammy will get better and help me again as soon as she can. I don't have a clue on how The University of Boston works and actually I'm taking everything from my university, so, sorry for the mistakes. Take this as pure imagination. I don't own anything, just a cat, but she has nothing to do with this. And I'm not even sure I own her. So, enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

When Jane woke up the following morning, she found herself with her arms wrapped around something warm. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a shock of honey blonde hair in front of her. Their nice smell came to Jane's nostrils right away, and she inhaled deeply. While she clearly remembered falling asleep right after the start of Maura's documentary, she couldn't really recall how she ended up with Maura curled in her arms on the couch, her small back against her chest, her hair in front of her face.

She tried to stretch her legs, and found that the couch was pretty big even with the two girls on it. And comfortable too. So comfortable. She sunk into the red pillow she had under her head, and closed her eyes, tightening the grip of her arms around Maura's body.

She wasn't used on waking up so early, but she had a lot of things to do before the start of the University and she just was so excited. Plus, she really wanted to take a walk in the neighborhood to see if she could walk to University every morning without being late as her usual.

And she had to choose which courses she would attend during the year, that day. Yes, she definitely had a hard and long day ahead her.

So she decided to do the most conscientious thing an university student would do two days before the start of the courses. Jane went back to sleep.

XXX

When Maura woke up that same morning, she snuggled more into Jane's embrace. She mentally thanked her father for choosing such a comfortable couch and opened her eyes to the rays of sunshine coming through the open window.

After a few minutes she stretched and remembered where she were and with whom she were. She suddenly pulled away from Jane's grip and collapsed on the floor.

Jane sharply opened her eyes and looked at the girl on the floor.

"Good morning." Maura smiled.

"Maura, why are you on the floor?" Jane asked, closing the empty space between her arms where Maura was and grasping them around her own body.

"Because!"

"Because what?" Jane asked, sitting on the couch.

"Jane you were spooning me!" Maura screamed, getting up.

Jane grinned and got up herself.

"Well, you were comfortable. And I used to sleep with my pillow, so.." Jane walked to the fridge and opened it.

"I am not a pillow, Jane."

Jane smiled and took a sip from the milk bottle.

"You are way better. Hey, listen, why is there just healthy food in this fridge? I need energy in the morning." Jane asked, her nose into the fridge.

"Well, Jane, I am sorry to disappoint you, but the energy an apple gives you in the morning is way more effective than the energy eggs and bacon gives you. Minus fats."

Maura took an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and bit it.

Jane looked at her and grunted.

"I want bacon and eggs, Maura. Please." She begged.

Maura shook her head and headed to her bedroom.

"What – Where are you going?"

"I'm taking off my pajamas and changing into something more appropriate to take you to eat your unhealthy food."

Jane smiled and run into her own bedroom.

Xxx

After a day busy with errands, Jane met Maura again that night. She got back to the apartment after stopping by at her parents' house, where her mother Angela made lasagna for the family. She even asked where Maura were, but Jane didn't know. After their breakfast together, she disappeared while Jane was in the office of the University, arranging some things. After a quick lunch in the Cafeteria, an assistant gave Jane a list with all the courses she could choose for the year, and Jane spent the whole afternoon choosing them. When at 7 her mother called her, she accepted her invite to dinner because she was starving.

So, when at 10 p.m. she came back to the apartment, she hoped she would find her friend there. And she did.

Maura was wrapped in a blanket on the couch, a cup in her hands, and she was watching a movie on TV.

"Hey there." Jane greeted her, throwing her keys on the table.

"Hey, Jane."

"Where have you been all day?" Jane asked, taking her jacket and shoes off.

"Here and there. I had some things to do before the start of the courses, and I went home too, because my father was in town for the day. So we had dinner together."

"Wow. Sounds fun!" Jane smiled happily.

"No, it wasn't. With my father.. You know, things aren't easy. I seldom if ever see him." Maura said, without taking her eyes off the TV screen. Jane could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Oh my, I am sorry Maura. I didn't mean to.."

"No, Jane, don't be. It's ok. I'm used to it." Maura breathed in.

"It's just that it's so different from your family. So… Cold." Maura exhaled and closed her eyes.

She seemed so tiny and so helpless, Jane looked for her hand and took it in hers.

"Do you want to talk about that? My ma asked of you, anyways. She really liked you." Jane smiled.

"I.. No, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe one day. I'm happy she asked, because I liked her as well. I liked your whole family. They just.. They love you so much, Jane. They really do."

Jane looked in Maura's hazel and hurt eyes. Even with a little hint of tears, those eyes were the sweetest eyes Jane had ever seen. She giggled to herself. She really understood that Elton John's song, eventually. Moreover, she couldn't figure out which color those eyes were. Sometimes deep green, others yellowish-brown, others brownish.

"They do. And I'm sure you're parents love you too, Maura."

Maura closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, they do for sure." She said, slowly opening her eyes.

They remained silent for some minutes, looking at the movie on TV. Jane didn't want to be too harassing, and she wanted to show Maura that if she wanted, she could trust her. So she just tried to remember the title of the movie, caressing the girl's hand she had between hers.

"Could you do something for me, Jane?" Maura asked her friend, blushing a bit.

"Sure, Maura. Ask me anything."

"Well, could you please sleep with me as last night? I'm not used to that bed, and you're…" The blush on her face deepened. "Warm." She ended, staring with her beautiful big eyes Jane's dark ones.

"Sure. I'll go change." Jane answered, heading to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Posting chapter 7 too. Because I'm sorry, and because I don't want you to think I forgot. Again, it's without beta, all mistakes are mine. Sam, you know I'm with you. Don't own anything. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 7 **

For the second morning in a row since Jane had moved in with Maura, she woke up next to that beautiful girl. The previous night they agreed to sleep in Maura's bigger and more comfortable bed, and Jane spooned the little girl's body with hers, an arm casually on Maura's side and the other crawled under her own body, keeping the distance.

When she woke up that morning, both her arms were hugging Maura from behind, and her nose was in the girl's honey blonde hair. She breathed the sweet smell and enjoied the sensation of the warm body against hers. She had never slept with anyone in her life, not even the only boyfriend she had in high school. Of course she dreamt of spending the night with a lot of nice boys, first of all her 'friend' Casey, but apart of a few hours at her old boyfriend's house when they had some mediocre sex, she had never left her bed at her own house, not even for the sleepovers her high school girlfriends organized. She always thought that her bed was the greatest, and she thought that sleeping alone was the better choice.

That she thought, till she met Maura. Sleeping with Maura was the most relaxing and the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced. Sle loved it. She loved the warmth of her body, the smell of her hair, the safeness she imparted with her soft breathing. And, Jane loved the felling of her shorter legs around hers, and she loved grasping her arms around her body. She just hoped that Maura didn't mind. But anyways, she was still asleep, so Jane could enjoy that moment for a little more before actually waking up.

xxx

Maura was actually awake. She had felt the grip of Jane's arms tightening around her hips and had closed her eyes, motionless. She used to sleep alone. Every night, even when she was a little girl, she used to sleep alone. Whenever she had a nightmare, she never went in her parents' bed, she always remained in her bed, in her bedroom. Alone. Not that she didn't want to, but there were rules in her house, and she was acustomed to them. Sometimes she wandered how it felt to join those sleepover the girls in her high school class organized. But, she was never invited. So, there was really no point in wander. At the end of the day, she was alone, again, in her empty bed, in her dark bedroom, in her affectionless house.

In Jane's arms, Maura felt safe. She felt like she was being reimbursed of all the years she waited for one of her parents to come in her bed and protect her from the bad things in life. With Jane, she felt like nobody could hurt her. It was kind of crazy, she thought, because she had known this girl only for three days, and she didn't know why she felt this way about her. There was something about her little grin when she ate something unhealty in front of Maura, and something about her long legs and her strong arms. And Maura loved her curly black hair, she loved the way they fell dishevelled on Jane shoulders. Actually, Maura also loved her dark chocolate eyes, her small hands and her olive skin. Even if it was the first week of October, it seemed like she had a perfect tan, Maura could only dream of.

Maura must have fell asleep again, because she woke up some time after, when she heard Jane's hand touching her right shoulder. She turned her head to Jane and smiled at her tired expression.

"Good morning, Jane." She said.

"Glad you didn't fell on the floor this time"

Maura laughed a bit and turned to face Jane with her whole body.

"Well, that's because my bed is way bigger than the couch."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Said Jane, turning in bed and diving her head in the pillow. Maura could only see her dark hair strewn around, her face was completely hidden.

"Jane." She called her friend.

"Ugh."

"Jane."

"What!"

"What about we go out and have breakfast together?" She asked, smiling.

Jane lift her head from the pillow and looked into Maura's eyes.

"Breakfast?"

Maura nodded and sat on the bed.

"What about you go out and bring me the breakfast in bed?"

Maura glared shocked at Jane and shook her head in disbelief. Jane stopped her before she could get up from the bed and pulled Maura back in bed.

"Janee!" Maura screamed.

"Come on, don't yell like a girl this early in the morning."

"I don't yell like a - "

"Sure you do. Now listen. I was just kidding, okay? Now I get up and we can go eat breakfast in any healthy place you want. You don't have to take me so seriously every time." Jane said, looking in Maura's green eyes.

"Okay?" Jane asked after a bit, when Maura didn't answer.

"Okay." Maura said, smiling ligthtly.

xxx

_"Jane?" Maura called._

It was later that same day. After their breakfast together, Jane convinced her friend to go for a run, and after that, they compared their University timetables to see if they had any class in common. It turned out that all they shared was the lunch break. Speaking of lunch, Jane's mother had called her in that exact moment, asking if she could join the family for the last day of holiday's lunch. She was about to refuse, when she heard her brother Frankie screaming in the phone: "Please Jane, we need you!". She smiled at Maura and told her mother yes. So she left Maura and the apartment and went home, where her crazy family entertained her till 5 p.m.

When Jane got back to the apartment, she found it empty, and went straight to her bedroom.

"Jane?" Maura called again, entering her bedroom. The taller girl was sleeping on her bed, one hand under the pillow and the other near her peaceful face. She looked adorable, in her Red Sox's sweater and in those black yoga pants. Maura smiled to herself.

"Jane?" She called a little louder this time.

Jane opened her eyes and looked into Maura's eyes, not recognizing her at first.

"It's me. How long have you been home?"

Jane sat on the bed and wrincked her eyes with her fists.

"Hey. I got back at 5. Where have you been?" She asked, her mouth furry because of the sleep.

"Well, it's almost 10 p.m.! Have you slept the whole time? I don't think that was good for you digestion. You see, in order for the intestinal phase to take place, you need to correctly.."

"Ew, please, no. I ate so much at lunch I may vomit if you say what you were going to say." Jane got up and walked to Maura.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Did you have a good time?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, thanks. It was fun. Frankie and Tommy were a bit in high spirits because of the start of the school without their big sister tomorrow." Jane smiled at the thought.

"I never knew how much they relied on me." She admitted after a bit.

"Well, as you said, you are their big sister. Of course they see you as their hero. I wished - " Maura stopped herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Maybe I should go to my room." Maura turned and exited Jane's room.

"Maura?" Jane followed her.

Maura turned to face Jane again, her eyes closed.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me where you have been all day."

Maura raised her head and looked in Jane's eyes.

"I've been in the park, reading."

"And.. That's all?" Jane asked, suspiciously.

"No, I met this gut later and I had dinner with him. He's really cute. He took me home."

Jane nodded and Maura could swear she saw a flash of.. _jealousy_? in those dark eyes.

"Okay. Nice. I'm watching some TV, wanna join?"

Maura shook her head.

"I'm really tired. I think I'm going to bed soon."

Jane wasn't really good at hiding her disappontment, but she tried hard. She wished Maura good night and went sitting on the couch.

She wasn't tired at all. And plus, she felt strange. First of all, because just the thought of Maura with another man, it drove her crazy. She usually wasn't the jealous type, but, God. She was her only friend. She was really afraid of losing , she wanted so much to ask Maura if they could sleep together again, but just didn't have the courage to do that. This last thing had left her speechless. Sleeping together, it wasn't just something friends did. Not the way they did it. Not the first night of their cohabitation, not after just three days of knowing each other. But there was something in her, Jane couldn't tell what, something that was enchanting Jane so much she couldn't deny it.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her friend's light footstep approaching.

"Jane?" Maura simply said.

"Yeah, Maura?"

"I was wondering.." She looked down at her feet, "Maybe, we could sleep together tonight, too?"

"Maura, you do realize that this is weird, do you?"

Maura looked Jane back in the eyes and bit her lip.

"Well, yes, I do. I do know that friends don't do this kind of things, but I know how you enjoy this. I can feel you hugging me tighter in the morning, while you think I'm asleep, and I can feel you smelling my hair every now and then. And I like it. Please, come sleep with me. I promise we'll talk in the morning."

Maura was at this point begging Jane, both with her words, both with her eyes. So Jane got up and turnet the TV off.

"I just hope you didn't kiss that boy." She said, stretching her legs.

"I did not." Maura followed Jane in her bedroom and laid next to her on the bed, the one that seemed too big and too empty without Jane in it.

Jane turned to Maura and smiled, gesturing her to turn so that she could spoon her from behind.

When they were settled, Maura turned to look Jane in the eyes.

"I think I didn't kiss that boy because he weren't you." She said, before turning again and closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, I'm without beta. Be kind with my mistakes. Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy this.

Don't own anything.

**Chapter 8 **

Jane met three boys and a girl in her first University class. They all were nice and easy going, and they all asked question about her life, and if she lived in the campus, and why she didn't live in the campus, and if her cohabitant was fun, and what kind of food she liked and which music she listened to. At lunch, Jane was dazed, but happy. She liked the first literature class, and looked farward to her next history class. They were so different from the ones she took in high school, but she liked them, and she liked the different point of views her teacher had.

Anyways, at lunch time she left her new friends and looked for Maura. When she had woken up that morning, she didn't found her, and when eventually she had the strenght to get out of bed, she found that she was already gone. Jane thought that she had an early class. She didn't dare thinking that after what she said to her last night, Maura had just ran away from her. From them.

So Jane ate breakfast alone, tossed some things in a bag, and hurried out of the house. In the way to the Univeristy, she met the girls from the second floor of her building. They recognized her and accompanied her to the University. Jane hoped to see Maura somewhere, and when she didn't, she felt betraied and sad. So she was surprised when, in spite of her frown, four guys walked to her and sat near her, introducing themselves with names Jane couldn't recall.

Still looking for Maura, Jane went outside the bouinding and looked at the big amount of students on the green grass, some sleeping, some etaing, some chatting, some playing the guitar and singing. Jane knew exactly what to look for. Maura would be the only lonely girl with a book and an apple in that crowd. So she looked for her. And when she found her at the feet of a bir tree, the core of the apple at her feet, Jane smiled.

"Hey!" She called her, approaching the tree.

Maura lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and returned the smile.

"Hi Jane. How was your day?" She asked politely.

"Ghn, good, I guess. And yours?"

Jane sat on the grass near her, studying her face as she did that. She looked genuinely happy to see her, so maybe everything was all right between them.

"Hard. I had two classes today and I started at 8 a.m. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning. I needed time."

Jane looked away.

"Time for?"

"Time to think, Jane. I needed time to think, after what I told you." Maura looked back at her book, aligning her legs in front of her.

"I didn't ask you to say anything."

"I know, Jane. But I wanted to. I wanted you to know how I feel, and why I ask you things like sleeping together even if we have known each other just for four days." When Jane didn't return her glare, Maura followed her gaze. She was watching a boy and a girl hugging each other, in an unappropriate and too intimate way.

"Jane? Look at me, please."

Jane turned and stared at her green eyes.

"Your eyes are as green as this grass." She told her without thinking. Maura blushed, but didn't remove the eyes.

"Jane, I like you. And I know it's not right, but I really do."

Jane breathed and rested her head against the bark of the tree.

"Why do you say it's not right?" She simply asked.

Maura must have been taken offguard because she didn't answer quickly. She closed her book and played with the pages.

"Well, it is? I mean, it's right for you? All I'm saying is that I've never felt anything like this before, and that in all my past relationships, I used to date several time the boy before asking him to sleep with me. Now, this is different, because I asked you to sleep with me the second day, and because we never dated before."

"And, I'm not a boy."

Maura looked at Jane's face.

"Why, is that a problem?"

Jane turned for a moment, before running again her eyes to the couple she was observing.

"Well, I grew up in this way." She pointed at the couple formed by the girl and the boy. "Not in that way." This time she pointed at two boys, sitting beside each other on a bench. They were holding hands, and one of them was laughing at something the other said. They looked so happy, to Maura. But Jane had a frown on her face.

"What's the problem with that, Jane? I was taught that every love is the same, that it doesn't matter who you love, as long as you love. Futhermore, we live in a world where equality is important. And I'm telling you, what I feel for you is more than equal to the love I've felt for the few boys I've been with."

Without looking at her, Jane reached for Maura's hand and took in between hers.

"I was taught something completely different." She said. As she felt Maura stiffening near her, she added quickly: "But, I undertand what you say. What I feel for you is something big. And, even if I'm sure I've been with fewer boys than you did, I sure feel for you something.. equal." She carefully chose her last word.

"But I may need time." She concluded, looking into Maura's eyes, this time.

"It's okay, Jane. I told you I needed time in the first place, so I understand. For now, I'm just happy to spend time with you." Maura smiled and sqeezed her hand.

"All right."

Jane got up and took her bag and Mauras.

"Can I walk you to your next class, beautiful lady?"

Maura happily took her hand and felt Jane's lips on her cheek.

"What was that for?"

She asked, while Jane was already walking towards the enrty of the University.

"Because I like you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank fot the support, even if these chapters are a bit messy and there are some mistakes. Well, many mistakes. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks had gone by. Jane took off with University life, and with life with Maura. The two girls had slept together every night, in Maura's bed, and Jane joked a lot on the unnecessariness of her own bed. Maura used to slap her on the arm and threated her to go sleep on her room, if she wanted to use that bed. They always ended up on Maura's bed anyways, tickling each other's hips.

Maura didn't know that every time Jane held her at night, she dreamt of the two of them together, facing each other in bed instead of spooning each other, staring in each other's eyes. Maura dreamt a lot of Jane's eyes. They were so big and sincere, sometimes so dark she couldn't see any light in them. But other times, most of the times actually, they were the brightest thing Maura had ever seen in her life. She loved her eyes.

But Jane, sometimes she seemed so distant. In two weeks, she hadn't made a move to bring their relationship to whichever was the next level. And Maura was confused. After that kiss on the cheek under the tree, Maura craved Jane's lips each day more. But, she didn't want to scary her. She understood that it was hard for her.

That Sunday, Maura woke up to an empty bed. She smelled bacon and eggs in the air, and smiled at the thought of her Jane in the chef's shoes_. Her_Jane. She was being such a wimp. She loved being around that girl so much, she even let her bring some on her DVD's in the apartment. She moved some of her "boring documentaries" and watched shoddy thrillers and adventures movies. She even liked them, in a kind of way. Jane knew the movies by heart, so she watched Maura all the time, secretly. But Maura knew. And she hoped, that night, that Jane would kiss her. But she didn't. So she just enjoyed the movie.

That was their first Sunday together. The past one, Jane went home for the weekend, because her mother said she missed her. Maura stayed in the apartment alone, because her mother was somewhere in the world with her father, and they probably weren't missing her. She cleaned up, and studied, and ran, and studied, and cleaned up. Jane even invited her for the traditional Sunday lunch at the Rizzoli's house, but she said she had things to do. She didn't. So she studied, cleaned up, and ate some salad. University was already stressing her, and she needed to control her eating.

So that was their actual Sunday together. And she was smelling bacon and eggs. She quickly got up from bed and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she entered the kitchen, still with her pj's on and her blonde hair winnowed on her head.

"Good morning." She said, sitting on a chair.

Jane turned to her and smiled.

"'Morning, Sleepy Head."

Maura took her diary from the pile of books on the table and looked for her tasks for the day.

After a few minutes she turned to Jane.

"What are your plans for today, Jane?" She asked, trying not to look at her perfect body. Well, at her perfect ass, actually.

Jane didn't answer, and placed a plate full on bacon and eggs in front of Maura.

"Well, lady,-" She said, placing her own plate on the table and sitting across Maura. "I was thinking that maybe today we could do something fun together. I have nothing to do."

Jane smiled and took a piece on bacon with her fork.

Maura smiled her back and looked at her plate.

"What? Come on, Maura. I cooked for you! Now you eat that." Jane said, showing her fork full of bacon.

"I, just.."

Maura picked her fork up and looked around.

"You what? It won't kill you, you know. Plus, I think you're too thin. Now, eat." She demanded. Maura picked a piece of egg with her fork and looked at Jane.

"You really think I'm thin?" She asked the other girl.

"Maur, I think you're perfect. Even more, when you actually eat solid things."

Maura happily pecked at her meal. "Wow, well, you are a good cook!" She praised Jane.

"Thank you." Maura rapidly ate everything that was in her plate and relaxed on the chair.

When Maura stood up to clean up, Jane stopped her.

"You go get ready, I'm taking you somewhere." Maura nodded and headed to her bedroom. Before reaching the door, she called Jane.

"Yeah?"

"I just think, that you're perfect, too. I mean, your body. Not just that, but, you know.." She was mumbling.

"It's ok, Maur, I got it."

Maura smiled brightly and turned again.

"Maur?" Jane called her again.

"What?"

"You know, I haven't always been like this. I used to be different, and people didn't like me. So thank you." Maura nodded seriously.

"I really do like you, Jane." She looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Even if you wear Yoga pants, without actually taking Yoga classes." She added, before closing her bedroom door behind her. Jane smiled and started cleaning up her mess. God, cooking was so hard!

xxx

After ending up helping Jane with the cleaning up, their work together well tested in the past two weeks, Maura got in Jane's car and let her drive where she wanted. Jane took her to her parent's house, and told her that Angela wanted the two of them for lunch. Since it was just 11 a.m., Frankie asked Jane to play some basket, and Maura offered to cheer for Jane from the front porch. She watched the two of them playing together in the yard of the house, shouting and going after each other as it was an NBA match. Maura couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jane, panting and sweating, but still the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

After a bit, Angela called them all at lunch, and Jane excused herself and went to take a shower, while Maura helped Angela. She was an extraordinary mother, Maura thought while she watched the woman arranging the table for five people. "Frank's working today." She said to Jane when she asked where her father was. Maura didn't need to be a genius to see how mortified Jane was. She knew her father was working so that she could be in the University. Maura squeezed her hand, and sat beside her at the table. After the lovely lunch, they chatted a bit with Angela, while Tommy and Frankie were forced to wash the dishes. Maura offered to help, but Jane held her, seeing how her two brothers were looking at the beautiful girl she took home. So they drank coffee with Angela and talked about how they had spent the first two weeks of university, and how life was going in the apartment. Jane told stories about her new friends, and Maura explained for the millionth time, why she didn't like watching Jane's movies. Angela smiled the whole time, and when she eventually let the two girls go, it was almost 6 p.m.

"Now I understand what you meant when you said that your Sunday lunches were an event."

Maura said while getting in Jane's car.

"They are." Jane simply answered.

"Are you okay, Jane?"

"Yeah. I hope you had fun."

Maura looked at Jane while she drove.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is all right. Something wrong to ya? Are you okay?" Jane turned to Maura and looked at her for a moment, eyes full of concern.

"Oh, Jane. You don't need to worry, do you understand me? I'm okay. I had a wonderful day, so thank you." Jane smiled a bit.

"It's just that I know that your family is different, and I didn't want to upset you by bringing you over." Maura reached for her arm and squeezed it.

"You don't need to worry for me, Jane. But, thank you. I realize that I've not been fair to you. I love my parents, I really do. They raised me well and I always had everything I wanted. They are just, different, in some ways, from the usual parents. They aren't really present in my life, they had never been. And, I sometimes feel alone. This is why, when we first met, and you took me here, and then I went to dinner with my father, I acted so strange. Because I could see the difference. But it really doesn't matter, anymore. I'm happy that I have found someone like you." Maura looked out of the window.

"You know, you can have my family any time you want, Maura."

"Thank you, Jane."

The car was silent for a few minutes, before Jane spoke again.

"Why you said that you're happy you found me?" She asked.

"Because, you.. Well.. I don't mean to scare you, but you are the first person who liked me for who I really was. And because.. In some ways, you are like family to me now."

Maura smiled and look at Jane's profile.

"And I know you already have a family, and that maybe you don't need -" Maura added, when Jane didn't answer.

"Maura, stop. It's okay. I understand. And, you said you haven't been fair to me. I haven't been fair with you either." She said, stopping the car in the middle of the Harvard Bridge.

"What?" Maura asked when she saw Jane stepping out and reaching her car door. Jane opened it and took Maura's hand in hers.

"I know it's not really romantic, and I know that maybe this isn't the way you dreamt of it. But."

Jane led her to the ledge of the bridge and pushed her against it. It was early October, and the days were already so much shorter than in summer. The sky above Charles River was colored in pink and violet, and there were a few clouds on the horizon. The sun was setting, and it was getting cold for the light coat Maura was wearing. She shivered, and Jane took her in her arms. Jane smiled, well-aware of the effect she had on Maura. In those past two weeks, she had no6iced every strange look Maura gave her, and she felt each one of Maura's need. She felt them too, but she just ignored them, trying to figure out, why she felt so much for that girl. Now, she wasn't going to ignore them anymore.

"Jane.." Maura called her. "I am not entirely sure that you could stop the car here, in the middle of the Bridge." She said, looking around her.

Jane took her chin in her hands, and looked in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"So, I better be very quick. I haven't been fair to you, because I told you I liked you that day, and then I didn't do anything else. And, God, I like you so much, every time I looked at you in the past two weeks, I wanted to kiss you." Jane looked down at Maura's lips, as to underline her point.

"Since the beginning, you've been a friend to me, and much more. You've been kind, and generous, and sweet, and caring, and awkward. And I liked every part of you. Don't say I already have a family, and don't you dare thinking that I don't need you. Because I do. I do need you, Maura. And I know it's crazy, and I know we've known each other for what, fifteen days?" Jane looked at Maura, shocked.

Maura nodded and smiled comforting the girl in front of her.

"I must be really, really, crazy." She said to herself, before ending her speech. "I know it hasn't been much time, but, you are better than any pillow I've slept with in my life. And better than any friend I've slept with. And, better than any boy. I want to be with you." She said, looking into Maura's eyes. Again, Maura just smiled.

"Okay, I'm such a pussy, maybe I misunderstood everything." Jane dropped her arms and took her head in her hands.

"No, Jane." Maura spoke softly, taking Jane's hands in hers. "I want to be with you, too." And with that, Maura stood on her tiptoes and pecked Jane's lips.

Jane closed her eyes and waited, but Maura's lips were already distant. She opened her eyes and smiled to the gorgeous girl in front of her, who had the biggest grin on her face.

"Why that face? You didn't like it?" Maura shook her head. "No. But, after all the time I waited for you to do it, and after this beautiful speech of yours in the middle of a Bridge, I guessed you would kiss me, not me!" She laughed softly, looking the beautiful grin on Jane's face.

"Well, so you wanted me to kiss you?"

"I guess it was clear."

Jane cupped Maura's face and kissed her on the lips. She waited for Maura to part her lips, and slipped her tongue in, while she lowered her hands and squeezed her hips. Maura bit her lip and smiled in the kiss, closing her arms around Jane's neck. She had such a beautiful smell.

When they parted, Jane was breathless. She played with a lock of honey blonde hair, while with the other hand she travelled up and down her back.

"I think we should go home, before the Police arrives and arrest us for stopping the car here." Maura said, unleashing her hold of Jane's neck.

"Wait, there's something I wanted to tell you, before. I was planning on telling this to you whether.. Anyways. May ask you a question?"

Maura looked into Jane's eyes, and saw the jeering look that was in those dark pools.

"Sure." She answered, not knowing what would come next.

"When we first met, you had just fell down from heaven, right?" Jane asked, trying to be serious.

"No, why?" Maura asked, confused.

Jane was suddenly serious. Sometimes Maura was just so innocent and genuine, she couldn't make fun of her.

"Because, in that moment, I thought that you were the most beautiful angel I had ever seen." She simply said in a breath.

Maura smiled.

"But, I had groceries bags all around me!"

"You were breathtaking."

Jane lowered herself and kissed Maura's lips again. The sweet taste of her lips and the smell of her hair were inebriating.

"Jane?" Maura called after a few minutes, touching her nose with the tips of her fingers. Jane grunted in response.

"You know, you really know how to turn upside down those shitty pick-up lines."


End file.
